


Charles, shut up

by Bwoah



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV First Person, They are Both Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwoah/pseuds/Bwoah
Summary: Charles Leclerc, ladies and gentlemen, master of overthinking and a dork.





	Charles, shut up

"Can I ask you something?"

Merdemerdemerde! Did he catch me staring at his ass? _Wait, you did?_ No! I mean, it looks really good in this suit and... _You did._ I have the right to remain silent. _Charles, you're talking to yourself._ Maybe I did, so what? _Nothing, that's a nice ass, I don't blame you._ Then what does he want from me? _I don't know. Maybe you should ask? You've been silent for a whole minute._ MERDE. "Um, yeah, sure."

"Are you, you know... are you free? Shit, fu- sorry. Today, I mean. Or tomorrow. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Is it a date?" _Get him, tiger!_ Shut up, it was a joke.

"Yes? If you want to, if you don't want it to be a date, then we could just-"

"No! A date! Sure!" _TIGERRR._

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You'll call me tomorrow, alright." _Stop smiling, you're looking like an idiot._ Is he going to leave now? _I think he is. Yeah, you're alone._ We're going on a fucking date with Max Vers-fucking-tappen! _Ew, Charles, language!_ You want me to speak in french? _No, I want less "fucking"._ Speaking of which... _Charles._ Sorry! He just got a great ass. _Can't argue with that._ And he's cute. What if he'll think I'm stupid? Or ugly? _You're basically the most beautiful racing driver in Formula-1 history._ Weird hearing this from myself. _Just facts._ Oh, and I have no interests, I'm so boring. Why did I agree to go out with him? Should I shave my legs? _Wait, what?_ You're right, it won't go this far. Am I really this desperate? We shouldn't have done this... I think it's the right time to start living in a cave. _Charles, you're overthinking, stop it._ How? I need a beer... _You don't drink. And you're not allowed._ I don't even drink! God, I'm so boring.

* * *

"I love it when you call me senõrita, I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya-" _Charles, sweetheart, it was out loud._ Merde! Now he thinks I'm stupid. _Or kinky._

"You listen to this stuff?"

"My dog does." _You have a dog?_

"You have a dog?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I had a dog." _Sunstroke is what you had._

"Had? Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, he ran away. I think he gone feral or something like that." _Are you stupid?_

"Oh."

"It's true, la la la!" _What the FUCK are you doing?_ Shh, he won't get it. _Don't shush me._

"Hang in there, doggo, we're almost there."

_He got it._ Yeah... _And he called you a doggo._ You think he likes it like that? _Charles, please, stop talking._ Damn, look at these strong arms on the steering wheel. Imagine his hands on my... _This is embarrassing._ You'd like that. _Maybe._ I really should've shaved my legs... _Then you'd be a bald dog._ Stop it. Do you think it's going well? _I would say so. Except for you being a dumbass. And being behind him in the championship._ Fuck. What if someone will find out? Seb would kill me... _No, he wouldn't._ Probably. _He loves you. People are calling you his son._ I saw it. This is humiliating! He's my teammate. My rival! _And your dad, apparently._ Oh... _Cheer up!_ I'm trying. _Look at Max's arms_. Fuck, he's so strong, he can hakuna my matata right in this car. _Thanks for ruining our childhood._ He literally can ruin m- _Shut up._

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ahh, Max- What?" What did he say? _No idea, I'm not listening, sorry_.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know? I don't have eyes in my butthole?" _You would be an ass-spider. Spider-ass._

"It's three though."

"Oh, good for me. F-fuck! Do that again!" I told you about his hands. Oh putain! _I bet he types very fast._ There's already a fucking poem in my ass.

"Are you ready, senõrita?"

"Jesus, I hate you so much." _I like this guy!_

* * *

"So... the ship was boarded."

"Good morning to you too, captain." _You're a pirate, Harry!_ But I'm Charles. _You didn't get the reference, Shaaarl._

"You haven't seen Harry Potter?"

_What the fuck?_

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. So, it's my turn to overthink. And be ashamed.


End file.
